


What's the password ?

by Nour2



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Anal Play, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Edgeplay, F/M, Flogging, Nipple Clamps, Non-Consensual, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Riding Crops, Torture, figging (sort of), sub!james
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8976955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nour2/pseuds/Nour2
Summary: Someone teach a lesson about torture to Le Chiffre.





	

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING  
> It's absolutely not a happy ending. It's torture. Don't read if sexual torture bother you.  
> And it's unbeta'd. And english isn't my mother tongue.  
> Anyway, enjoy ! ;)

_It's a warehouse, a man is naked, tied to a chair and another is in a suit and tortures him by hitting him in the genitals with a knotted end rope. A girl walks in._

 

— Oh darling. That's not how you torture someone like him...

— I beg your pardon? Asked politely the man in a suit.

— Well, what you're doing is just plain pain. Men like him are train to endure it. And look at him. He's clearly pleased with himself.

— Oh, I see. Answered ironically the man. How would you do it?

The young woman smirked, eyes lightning with mischief.

— It's much more difficult to resist psychological torture. Or pleasure.

The torturer furrowed his brows.

— You actually intrigued me. Please. He said gesturing toward the naked man tied to the chair.

The girl scanned the room.

— I need him there.

She pointed two vertical parallels bars separated by one meter.

— What for?

— You'll see.

He dragged the man there by his chair. The woman stood next to him and undid the ropes.

— Up.

It was a single word who suffered no contradiction. The man smiled.

— I'm going to play your game little girl. You seem funny.

She raised an eyebrow, unimpressed.

— Would you help me Le Chiffre?

— Why would I? It's your idea.

— Please, as he nicely pointed it out, I'm small. I need you to secure his wrists up there.

Le Chiffre moved toward them, still holding his heavy rope. He attached each wrist on each bar over his head so it was impossible for him to move his arms. The woman took care of his ankles. He was spread out for the world to see. The woman and Le Chiffre took one step back to look at their work.

— Good. Now watch and learn. Said the girl playfully to Le Chiffre.

— Weren't you supposed to be somewhere else Kelly?

She shrugged and went behind the man who, despite being tied up and naked, wasn't impressed. She took something out of her back pocket, earning a raised eyebrow from Le Chiffre. It was a vibrator.

— A girl has her secrets too.

— You know I'm still here. Said the man.

She rolled her eyes while taking a small pack of lube and opening it. Then, she coated her fingers with it and put them on the entrance of the prisoner. He gasped surprised.

— Wait! No! That's not torture.

The man tried to squirm away from the violating fingers. Kelly pinched his neck.

— Behave. Or believe me I won't be nice.

She stretched him quickly and then put the vibrator in. Once it was fully seated, she turned it on with a remote.

— Oh come on, I'm sure you can do worse. I'm never going to talk with that… His tone was condescending.  

— We shall see, answered Kelly facing him.

She got a silver ring out of her pocket.

— You see that? It's a cockring. It will prevent you from coming. Even if it's not really the point tonight.

She opened it and put it around the already oversensitive cock that was already starting to fill.

— You're lucky I didn't have a cage; it would have been much more painful. Le Chiffre?

— Yes Darling?

— Can you watch him? I have some stuff to get.

— Of course.

— Thanks.

With that, she went off by the door she entered.

 

The prisoner was smiling.

— Not disappointed that she took over?

Le Chiffre laughed.

— My god, she's really worse than me. Plus, her payment depends on what you're telling us, so she's as motivated as I am. Before today I never knew how she did to make prisoners talk. I can tell you that she always make them talk. So if I were you, I would talk now. Because if you don't, she will continue. Over, and over, and over.

— I'm not afraid.

— You're not as smart as you think then.

 

Kelly came back with a large bag.

— Found everything you wanted?

— Yup.

— Good. I'll let you to it then.

— Thanks.

She waited until he closed the door to pay attention to the prisoner again.

— Well, it's just you and I now.

— It would seem so.

— There are two things you have to know. First, don't try to play smart with me, it doesn't work. And second … you really should have talk to him. Think about that when you will be crying at my mercy.

The prisoner gave her a slightly amused look. The vibrator that she put earlier was designed to stimulate the prostate and he was already rock hard. She brought the bag in front of him and casually took an item out.

— From now on you will call me Master and I will call you Prisoner. Understood?

— Yeah, of course I'm going to call you Master. Said the prisoner, half laughing.

She sighed taking another item from the bag. It was a riding crop in leather.

— You. Will. Speak. To. Me. With. Respect. Kelly said, punctuating each word with a stroke to the inside of his thighs or his pectoral.

Despite the violence of her strokes, she didn't raise her voice. He didn't answer that out of surprise. She took the item she left next to the bag.

— These are nipple clamps.

— Okay that's not happening.

— What did I say Prisoner?

— Okay that's not happening, _Master_.

She raised an eyebrow but ignored the obvious defiance in his voice.

— What you still don't understand is that I am the one in charge here. It's not because I'm a woman or because I'm small or young that you will chose what's going on. Are we clear? She asked, defying him to be insolent.

— Yes Master.

It wasn't as disrespectful as the latest answer, which was a progress. She rubbed and pinched the nipple until it became hard and erected. The prisoner was biting his lips, probably not to moan. Then she clamped the toy and he screamed, not expecting the sudden pain. Kelly went to the other without paying attention to the scream. He screamed again when she put the other clamp in place. When the pain faded a bit, he was just breathing fast.

— What's the password? I will ask you this question and every time you won't answer, we'll spike up the level. So?

The prisoner didn't answer.

— That's what I thought, never getting enough...

She took little weights that she fixed on the chain connecting the clamp. This time he didn't scream but almost. Kelly took her crop again.

— I assume that you don't want to tell me the password yet? I'll tell you what, the password will be your safeword, okay? You say it and I stop everything.

She waited a few seconds.

— Too bad...

She started stroking him everywhere she could reach, including his cock and his balls. His body was covered in red welts, some of them bleeding.

— The password, prisoner?

His head was hanging between his shoulders; a few tears were running down his cheeks and his nose. She continued with her favourite technique, alternating pain with pleasure. It was messing with their heads and the confusion made them more vulnerable. She took off the vibrator and went to retrieved a plug, quite large, and a little bottle from her bag. Then, she purposely went behind him. She put four or five drops of the content of the bottle on the dildo. She was careful not to spill any on her fingers. She approached him and parted his asscheek with her free hand. Slowly, Kelly pushed the plug inside. It was a bit tricky since he wasn't prepared and there wasn't enough lube. Which was on purpose, the lube created a protection against the liquid on the plug. It got in, inch by inch, until all the ten inches of it were fully in. The prisoner moaned when she turned it inside, probably hitting the prostate. She waited a bit for the oil to take full effect. When it did, his cock was leaking precum, his body was sweaty and he was trying his best not to moan.

— So? Do you like it? Kelly asked, finally getting in front of him. It's ginger oil. What's the password?

The prisoner said something, but to low.

— What was that? I didn't understand.

— Fuck you, he said a bit louder.

She laughed. It was a mocking laugh.

— That's not the program you see. And your chances of being allowed to cum are lower each time you don't answer. Or maybe you just like that? At least, I can say that your body does for sure...

She was thinking about what to do next when Le Chiffre opened the door.

— He hadn't said anything I suppose? We don't have all night.

— No, he didn't … Yet.

He came closer to have a proper look at the prisoner.

— Wow...

He was only standing thanks to the ropes at his wrists and ankles; his head was still hanging on his chest. His body was sweaty and covered with red welts, his nipples were so stretched that it looked painful and his cock was rock hard.

— Do you mind if I stay?

— Then, be quiet and let me work.

— Fine.

He took a chair, one that wasn't destroyed, and sat a few meters away. Kelly got her attention back to the prisoner.

— Now now...

He barely raised his head, body shaking with need for release. She started stroking him slowly, barely touching him. Just a feather like touch. He was moaning desperately.

— Give me the password and you will come.

He lightly shook his head, unable to talk without starting to beg for release.

— Fine. You know, I just gave you a taste of ginger oil. It can be worse. It will be worse. You will beg for mercy twice.

She got the small bottle from her back pocket and took the plug off. This time she wasn't as careful as the first time, the plug was covered with a shining, slick liquid. This time, she voluntarily put some on her fingers and put the plug back into place with no delicacy. She turned around him with predatory smile.

— See, I have some on my fingers, and trust me it will turn you on more than you ever dreamed of. You see, the oil has some interesting proprieties.

She went masturbating him with her fingers coated with ginger oil. She was still talking.

— It makes you hot, burning from the inside, desperate to come but at the same time desperate for it to stop. The funny thing is that the effect fades quickly after removal. And _you_ can't remove it.

The prisoner was now letting a constant stream of moans and pleas. Sweat was dripping from his neck and thighs. He was so hard and so aroused that he was leaking a constant stream of pre come. He really was an utter mess with tears smearing his face and his hair plastered to his forehead with sweat.

— You still don't want to tell me the password?

He was more resistant than she would've thought. So she was going in for the next level. She returned to the bag to pick a supple flogger with wooden beads at the end of each lash. She was a bit impatient and disappointed. She succeeded to make him moan and cry and beg but not to break him. She knew how to flog someone properly. And she made languorous and determined moves with the flogger. The first time she hit the nipple clamps and the chain. The prisoner scream and his cock twitched. Of course, Kelly noticed that and used it against him. She hit him again and again and again. He was now reduced to moans and gasps of pain/pleasure.

— You actually like that, uh? Tell me you do, I've seen it. The way your body response to my touch... What was that?

She came closer to him.

— Yes, he breathed this only word, broken, panting.

— Good.

An evil smile crept onto her face. She totally had forgotten the presence of her boss behind them. She continued hitting his cock, his thighs, his oversensitive butt, paying attention to always land on the rim, his back and his chest already red from the crop. It was hard, each stroke randomly landing on any part reachable. She alternated between soft blows and hard ones. The hard ones always drew screams from the prisoner. And his cock was still rock hard. She particularly enjoyed the blows on the nipple clamps, the way the prisoner's body responded to them. When he was covered in fresh red marks, she stopped and put the flogger aside.

— The password, darling.

It clearly was an order. The prisoner still didn't answer.

— My patience is wearing thin. I strongly recommend you not to see the end of it.

She sighed.

— Too bad, it would seem like you really don't want to come.

— Please Master...

It was a whisper barely understandable.

— Please what?

— Let me come, please.

— Give me the password and I will.

— No, I can't.

The end of his sentence broke on a sob.

— I will have to continue then.

— No, no, no, no, please.

She didn't answer and took a step back. She decided on edging him a bit more. Well, okay not just a bit. She was so close to break him, he already submitted. A bit more and he would sell his nation for an orgasm. She started masturbating him, going fast and then slow and removing her hand totally and starting over and over. The prisoner was crying and screaming and begging. And she was relentless.

— VESPER!

She stopped everything.

— What?

— The password, it's Vesper. His voice was broken, coming in fast and shallow breaths.

He had been defeated. Kelly grinned and looked at Le Chiffre.

— You go and verify the info I'll stay here.

 

— Good work Kelly. Said Le Chiffre from the door.

She smiled, proud with herself. Once he closed it, Kelly looked into the prisoner's eyes.

— So, have you been a good boy?

— Yes Master, please. He was desperate

— Okay, I will take care of your erection don't worry.

— Thank you, Master. He sobbed in relief.

She started by removing the plug, his asshole was red, puffy and left gaping. Then she came in front of him and carefully removed all the weights on the chain connecting the clamps. Then she removed the clamps by pulling them and making the prisoner scream once again.

— Sorry Darling but it's the only way to remove them.

 

Then, someone came in with a bucket.

— Is it exactly what I asked?

— Yes Kelly, I made sure of it.

— Thanks Jack.

He made a sign with his head before leaving.

 

She took the bucket and put her hand inside. Yes, it was iced water. Then she brought it to the prisoner and then plunged his dick inside. He screamed and tried his best to squirm away but between the strain in his arms and legs due to bondage and the earlier ministrations, Kelly was stronger than him. His cock finally went soft and small sobs were escaping from him. She undid the cockring, and then the ropes on his ankles. She went to fetch the chair to climb and be able to undo the ropes on the prisoner's wrists. He fell on his knees, crying silently. She got in front of him.

— Come on, I think I've been nice enough. You weren't really a good boy. You didn't deserve to come. You're lucky I'm nice girl and I didn't let you with hard on. Be thankful.

— Thank you Master.

— You'll be a very good pet.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've seen Casino Royale the other day and an alternative scene of torture came into my mind ^^  
> So if you have anything to tell me don't hesitate (even if it's to correct my mistakes ^^) to com' and let kudos :)


End file.
